The Grand Encyclopædia of Otherworld History
Count Squiggleton's Grand Encyclopædia of Otherworld History, Edition VI "The Otherworld War III did not officially begin until 33,453 with the Raid of Sarbonica, but historians agree that several precursor events represented a downward spiral that could be considered a part of the war. As such, this examination of the War and the reasons behind it will go into full detail about these precursor events. First, the chaotic history between Felure and Djornt. In ancient times, when Otherworld was uncivilized, there were many wandering tribes that did not make contact very often. Even when they did make contact, this usually resulted in one tribe being completely eradicated. Due to this, no rivalries ever formed. The discovery of agriculture brought about a new age. One in which a tribe could settle down and focus more on science. During this age, many great discoveries were made, including writing and pottery. This era was known as the Age of the Agriculture. This age began in Asoumiranz at around the year 0 and spread to Taurica circa 1,000. Now, as these tribes grew and developed, they began encountering one another. Tribes fought over land in the fertile Asoumiranz Orient. Mutual hatred for other tribes led to strong alliances, as shown by the permanent union and cultural marriage between the Djorntis and the Volteks. On the flip side, the constant conflict between the Feluris and the Djorntis, Volteks and Troddites led to huge cultural rifts between the Feluris and the Djorntis. Early Feluri texts referred to Troddites and Volteks as "murderers and puppets of the evil Southern conquerors". This divide set the stage for many future conflicts. When the Great Emperor Elix Saxophone united most of Asoumiranz, he made Djornt and Felure his vassals. In Saxophore's Court, Feluri and Djornti advisors debated over border issues. Djornti advisors persuaded Saxophore into giving the Feluri territory of Quan to Djornt. Feluris were outraged, and several vicious border skirmishes ensued. Djornt, aided by Saxophore, retained Quan. After Saxophore was overthrown and the empire fell, there began a rush to colonize Norre. By 32,674, Trod, Djornt, Natq and Felure all had claims on half of Norre. Desperate to build a huge colonial empire, Djornt declared war on Felure, dragging Trod to their side. Felure, seeing an opportunity, allied itself with Natq. This began the war known as the Norre War. The war raged for seven years, eventually ending in in a stalemate with the Pact of Norre, an agreement to abandon all Norre colonies. Indigenous people still remained in Norre. This war also had the impact of cementing Natq's status as an Otherworld power. Finally, in the year 33,453, Felure joined forces woth Natq and raided Sarbonica, capital of Djornti Quan. They sacked Djornt's countryside, made their way to Djonotres, and burned it to the ground. In retaliation, Trod, along with Dorcas and Alvalpa, launched a very successful attack on Natq and severely weakened the nation. With both Djornt and Natq unable to attack, both sides looked for other allies. They financed and supplied opposite sides in the Korrick Civil War. Felure also broke the Pact of Norre and attempted to win the indigenous people over to their side. They were forced out by Trod and punished after the war. Both sides attempted to drag Samir into the war. Saxophore, Forumia, Lorci, and uninhabited countries remained neutral. One large part of the war revolved around Taurica. Both sides attempted to gain control of Taurica, but were held back by Taurican resistance (particularly Trolipedes). This resulted in the Pact of Taurica prohibiting colonization of Taurica or Sorre and the use of Sorre for military purposes, similar to the Pact of Norre, although mostly for the protection of Asoumiranz from the highly powerful Trolipedes. The War was the first recorded instance of aerial combat. It saw heavy use of Natquan Noodle Dragons, Dorcasian Dragoons, Feluri Cubicopters, and Troddite Mechanical Fire Schnoozlers. In 33,612, peace broke out. The Otherworld War III ended in a stalemate with the Treaty of Woobles with no territorial changes. Otherworld, despite being status quo antebellum (other than the return of Quan to Felure), was still hugely affected by this war. As a sign of peace, the continent once known separately as Asoum and Miranz became Asoumiranz. In the ashes of Gavna, AGRA was built, and Djonotres was rebuilt as Plastic City. Natq would never again reach its former glory. The end of the Great Third War marked the beginning of an era of relative peace." Count Squiggleton then continues to describes all of the battles, belligerents, and great generals of the War. The Edition VI is considered the longest book in Otherworld, with a grand total of 14,392 pages, not including the table of contents (Which spans 10 pages!) Category:War Category:History